


Rain Kisses

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: A kiss while taking shelter from the rain
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Rain Kisses

A flash of lightning lit up the darkening sky swiftly followed by a thunderclap so loud you nearly stumbled. Rain fell in sheets as you fought against the deluge, trying to stay upright and work your way through the slickening mud beneath your feet. Jaskier held his lute above your head, a futile attempt to keep you dry but you appreciated the thought nonetheless. Your hands were clasped tight as you ran, the pressure of each other’s hands steadying you and keeping you calm as the storm raged around you.

“There!” Jaskier cried, nodding towards a cave in the distance, nearly hidden by brambles and bushes but just visible enough to be caught by his keen eyes. You scrambled towards it, sliding in the mud and laughing with relief when you finally cross the threshold and can stand still without fighting against gusts of wind. You face each other and your laughter starts anew at the mess you both are. The rain has drenched you both entirely, hair plastered to your faces and in your eyes, dripping down faces. Jaskier’s shirt clings to him tightly, skin and hair and muscle made prominent and you stare unabashedly at what is yours.

“As dates go this wasn’t quite what I had planned when I suggested a leisurely walk around the countryside,” Jaskier says as he tilts the lute upside down, a cascade of water pouring out of it.

“Oh I don’t know,” you argue, “I don’t mind a bit of rain.”

He looks up at you a tad incredulously but when he sees the teasing glint in your eye he laughs and lets the ruined lute fall to the ground as he makes his way over to you. You can hear the sloshing of his boots as he approaches you and you giggle. His hands cup your face as he pulls you in for a kiss, tasting your amusement and the clean wet rain that covers every inch of both of you. Your arms wrap around his neck and you lean into the kiss, relishing the warmth of his mouth. When you break the kiss he tenderly brushes the wet strands out of your face, knuckles grazing over your cheeks.

“Well if we must catch our death this way at least we’re together,” he says with a cheeky smile, “It’s much more romantic this way.”

“If I die in this cave I’m going to come back and haunt you,” you reply, swatting his arm.

“Too right you will,” he insists, “You’d better not be going around haunting anyone else!”

“Can’t even escape you in death eh?” you ask, resting your hands against his chest.

“Never,” he answers, and captures your chin with the crook of his finger, raising your lips back to his.


End file.
